Kenny Omega
Tyson Smith '''(born October 16, 1983) is a Canadian-born Japanese professional wrestler, best known by his ring name '''Kenny Omega. He is currently signed to All Elite Wrestling, where he is the current AEW World Tag Team Champion with Adam Page in their first reign. He is best known for his tenure with New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW), where he is a one-time IWGP Intercontinental Champion, two-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champion, one-time IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champion and a two-time NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Champion. He is also a one-time winner of NJPW's premier tournament, the G1 Climax, having won it in 2016 and being the first non-Japanese wrestler to do so. He also appears for the American promotion Ring of Honor (ROH). He is also known for his work on the Japanese independent circuit, appearing in promotions like Dramatic Dream Team (DDT), where he is a former one-time KO-D Openweight Champion, three-time KO-D Tag Team Champion, two-time KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Champion and one-time DDT Extreme Division Champion. He has also worked for All Japan Pro Wrestling, where he is a former World Junior Heavyweight Champion. He has wrestled in several North American independent promotions, including California-based Pro Wrestling Guerrilla, where he is a former PWG World Champion and winner of the 2009 Battle of Los Angeles tournament, Jersey All Pro Wrestling, and Canada-based Premier Championship Wrestling. In NJPW and ROH, Omega is a member of Bullet Club and has served as the stable's fourth and current leader since January 5, 2016, following the departure of previous leader A.J. Styles. He is also one third of the Bullet Club sub-group The Elite, along with The Young Bucks (Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson). In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Aoi Shoudou (Cross-legged fisherman buster) ** Croyt's Wrath (Electric chair dropped into a bridging German suplex, sometimes from the second rope) ** Katayoku no Tenshi / One-Winged Angel (One-handed electric chair driver) ** Styles Clash (Belly-to-back inverted mat slam) – 2016–present; parodied from A.J. Styles ** V-Trigger (Running knee strike) – 2016–present; parodied from Shinsuke Nakamura * Signature moves ** Dr. Wily Bomb (Deadlift gutwrench sitout powerbomb) ** EX Hadouken (Double palm thrust to a kneeling opponent's face, with theatrics) ** Flash Man's Time Stopper (Step-up enzuigiri, with theatrics) ** Greetings from Winnipeg (Low blow, with theatrics) ** Hadouken (Double palm thrust to the opponent's chest) ** Kotaro Krusher (Leapfrog transitioned into a one-handed bulldog) ** Multiple suplex variations *** Dragon Rebirth (Twisting dragon) *** Dragon Revolution (Pumphandle flipping release half nelson) *** Dragon Rush (Flipping release dragon) ** Reverse frankensteiner ** Rolling fireman's carry slam followed by a moonsault ** Tony Jaa (Running double knee strike, with theatrics) ** Topé con Hilo (Suicide somersault senton) Championships and accomplishments * 4 Front Wrestling ** 4FW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * All Japan Pro Wrestling ** World Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Canadian Wrestling's Elite ** CWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Danny Duggan ** CWE Tag Team Championship Tournament (2010) – with Danny Duggan * Canadian Wrestling Federation ** CWF Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * DDT Pro-Wrestling ** DDT Extreme Division Championship (1 time) ** KO-D 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Gota Ihashi and Kota Ibushi (1), and Daisuke Sasaki and Kota Ibushi (1) ** KO-D Openweight Championship (1 time) ** KO-D Tag Team Championship (3 times) – with Kota Ibushi (2) and Michael Nakazawa (1) ** Nihonkai Six Man Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mr. #6 and Riho ** King of DDT (2012) ** Best Match Award (2012) vs. Kota Ibushi on August 18 * Jersey All Pro Wrestling ** JAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** JAPW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * MainStream Wrestling ** Canadian Unified Junior Heavyweight Championship (3 times) * National Wrestling Alliance ** NWA Canadian X Championship (1 time) * New Japan Pro Wrestling ** IWGP Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Championship (2 times) ** IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Kota Ibushi ** IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship (1 time, current) ** NEVER Openweight 6-Man Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Matt Jackson and Nick Jackson ** G1 Climax (2016) ** IWGP United States Heavyweight Championship Tournament (2017) ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling Best Bout (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 11 ** New Japan Pro-Wrestling MVP (2017)[ * Premier Championship Wrestling ** PCW Heavyweight Championship (4 times) ** PCW Tag Team Championship (2 times) – with Rawskillz (1) and Chris Stevens (1) ** Premier Cup (2005, 2007) * Pro Wrestling Guerrilla ** PWG World Championship (1 time) ** Battle of Los Angeles (2009) * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Ranked No. 5 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2017 ** Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada ** Match of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada at Wrestle Kingdom 11 * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** 5 Star Match (2016) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13 ** 6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 ** 6¼ Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on June 11 ** 6 Star Match (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on August 12 ** 5¾ Star Match (2017) vs. Tetsuya Naito on August 13[ ** 5 Star Match (2018) vs. Chris Jericho on January 4 ** 5 Star Match (2018) with Kota Ibushi vs. The Young Bucks (Matt and Nick Jackson) on March 25 ** Feud of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada ** Pro Wrestling Match of the Year (2017) vs. Kazuchika Okada on January 4 ** Best Wrestling Maneuver (2016, 2017) One-Winged Angel Category:1983 births Category:2002 debuts Category:Canadian wrestlers Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Big Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Deep South Wrestling alumni Category:Dramatic Dream Team alumni Category:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling current roster Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Living people Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Guerrilla alumni Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Junior Heavyweight Champions Category:IWGP United States Champions Category:NJPW Triple Crown Champion